1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting method and a component mounting system for mounting an electronic component on a board and producing a mount board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a mount board in which electronic components are mounted on a board, many kinds of electronic components are mounted on the same board. These electronic components are transferred to mounting points of the board with the electronic components held by a component holder attached to a mounting head and herein, the component holder is downwardly moved with respect to the board to thereby install the electronic components in mounting positions of the board. The size or shape of the electronic component targeted for mounting varies depending on a kind of component, and the kind of component includes the so-called high-height component such as a connector component with a height size larger than that of a normal chip type component. Since such a high-height component may cause interference with an already mounted component already mounted on the board in a height direction in component mounting operation, various measures to prevent interference with the already mounted component using the high-height component as a target are proposed conventionally (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3378134).